Ultimate Battle: part 1
Ultimate Battle part 1, is the first of 2 parts of the Ben 10 Omniverse:Ultimate Alien series premiere. Ben must save Azmuth after he is captured by Albedo, who has released four of Ben's greatest enemies. Azmuth is forced to create an ultimate power source for Albedo, after he threatens to kill Ben. 'Plot' On Galvan Prime, an intruder breaks into Azmuth's tower. The intruder shocks the Galvan by his appearance with a shadow similar to Ben's comes around the corner and transforms into Humungousaur and knocks away the Galvan and reverts back. The intruder than breaks into Azmuth's lab, and transforms into Swampfire. Swampfire grabs Azmuth and leaves as Jetray. The intruder infiltrates plumber headquarters, turns to Upgrade, controls the computer to free Vilgax, Malware, Khyber, and Dr. Psychobos. The Upgrade reverts back and reveals himself to be Albedo, and he tells the four he has a plan to take out Ben Tennyson, and shows them he has captured Azmuth. Meanwhile, Ben, as Four Arms, and Rook arrest Dr. Animo. Back at an abandoned ware house, Albedo tells Khyber to battle Ben, but to lose on purpose and continues to tell why, but first, duplicates the omnitrix and calibrates it to Vilgax's bioids . While driving, Ben and Rook are ambushed by Khyber. Ben chases Khyber on top of the truck, and before he can activate the omnitrix, Khyber blast him, but Ben is unaffected by the blast. He turns to Wildmutt and tackles him. While Khyber is taken to the Plumber headquarters, Dr. Psychobos frees him and they head back to the ware house. Albedo gives Azmuth equipment and commands him to make the power source to evolve the aliens. Azmuth refuses, but Albedo threatens to kill him. Azmuth argues that Ben will stop him, but Albedo shows that Ben has been injected with antibodies from the Khyber's blast, that with a push of a button will electrocute Ben from the inside. To show that he's not bluffing, Albedo activates the antibodies. Ben is electrocuted and confused along with Rook, of what's happening. Albedo deactivates them returning Ben to normal. Ben and Rook learn Azmuth is missing, and suggest that has something to do what happened to Ben. Ben and Rook go to talk to Grandpa Max. When they get to the Plumbers HQ, the place is wrecked. Max tells them about his enemies escape with Albedo, knowing that their behind what happened with Ben. On Galvan Prime, Malware breaks into Azmuth's lab, and takes the helix. takes it back to the ware house, as Azmuth continues to create the ultimate source. Meanwhile, Ben, Rook, and Max continue to search for them. Azmuth is done creating a device, and uses it to blast Albedo, who presses the button, Azmuth runs on top of Albedo's omnitrix. Again, Ben's body glows and the antibodies electrocute Ben. Azmuth returns to create the source, and Azmuth tells him the next time he tries that, will be Ben's last minutes, Azmuth adds a piece of the omnitrix to the blaster and turns it into a communication device. He communicates with Ben and tells him about the antibodies and Albedo's plan. Ben and Rook head to the ware house. Vilgax walks out along with his army of bioids. Ben suggest that he betrayed Albedo again, but Vilgax denies. Ben tells him to release Azmuth, but Vilgax refuses. He uses his omnitrix to turn the bioids into Humungousaurs. They attack Ben and Rook, Ben turns into Humungousaur. The episode ends as Ben and Rook are over powered by the bioids. 'Characters' Ben Tennyson Rook Blonko Max Tennyson Azmuth 'Villains' Albedo Vilgax Khyber Malware Dr. Psychobos 'Aliens Used' By Ben Four Arms Wildmutt Humungousaur By Albedo Humungousaur Swampfire Jetray Upgrade By Vilgax's Bioids Humungousaur Category:Episodes